colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Like Money - Wonder Girls ft. Akon
Descripción *'Título:' I Wanna right|160px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls ft Akon *'Single:' Like Money *'Pista:' #1 *'Género:' Dance - Pop *'Idioma: '''Inglés *'Lanzamiento:''' 10-Julio-2012 Vídeo center|400px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee Lim Akon Inglés Lo-lo-lo-love me like... Love me like... Lo-lo-lo-love me like money! The Wonder Girls and Akon... Love you like, love you like... Listen to me now, My heart is screaming out, I'm trying show you how to touch me I'm not just I girl, I'm more precious than pearls and I deserve all you got, babe So if you're gonna hold me, Baby, don't let go me, Give all of you got, I want everything My heart is a treasure, One that can't be measured, Let me teach you how to love me Love me like money, love like cars, Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are Love me up close, love me from a far, Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are Love me like money, love me like cars, Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are Hold me like diamonds, treat me like a star, Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are Stop listening to your friends, They just want your man, Misery loves a little company Don't feed into them lies Want you by my side Why is it so hard to trust me? Let go of your fears, girl, Promise I'll be here, girl I won't let your heart skip a beat I'll take of you if You take care of me, girl Won't ever leave you lonely Love you like money, love you like cars, Love you, babe, love you, babe wherever you are Love you up close, love you from a far Love you, babe, love you, babe wherever you are Love you like money, love you like cars, Love you, babe, love you, babe wherever you are Hold you like diamonds, treat you like a star, Love you, babe, love you, babe wherever you are Look boy, I been trough some things Seem a little sunshine, seem a little rain My heart has been through a some pain And I don't wanna got back through it again So I'm letting you know upfront, If you plan on being the one, Listen to my instructions, Cause I'm going to teach you how to love Love you like, love you like Hundred dollars bills, brand new wheel Love me like, love me like A fresh new hair cut, boy I need you Love you like, love you like New pair of kicks ice on your risk... Love me like, love me like, Love me, love me, love me... Ooooh Love me like money, love like cars, Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are (Wherever you are!) Love me up close, love me from a far Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are (are) Love me like money, (Love me! love me) love me like cars, Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are (are) Hold me like diamonds, treat me like a star, Love me, babe, love me, babe wherever you are Love me, babe, love me, babe Wherever you are... Love me, babe, love me, babe Wherever you are Love me, love me babe Sun/AkonWherever you are Love me, babe Español Á-á-á-ámame como... Ámame como... Á-á-á-ámame como el dinero! Wonder Girls y Akon Te amo como, te amo como... Ahora escúchame, Mi corazón está gritando, Intento mostrarte cómo tocarme No soy una simple chica, Soy más preciada que las perlas Y me merezco todo lo que tienes, nene Así que si quieres retenerme Nene, no me dejes ir, Dame todo lo que tienes, lo quiero todo Mi corazón es un tesoro, Uno que no puede ser mesurado, Déjame enseñarte cómo amarme Ámame como el dinero, ámame como los coches, Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés Ámame de cerca, ámame de lejos, Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés Ámame como el dinero, ámame como los coches, Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés Retenme como los diamantes, trátame como a una estrella Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés Para de escuchar a tus amigas, Ellas sólo quieren a tu chico, La miseria ama a las pequeñas compañías No te alimentes de sus mentiras, Te quiero a mi lado, ¿Por qué es tan difícil que me creas? Deja atrás tus miedos, nena, Prometo que estaré ahí, nena, No dejaré que a tu corazón Se le escape un latido. Cuidaré de ti si tú cuidas de mí, nena, Jamás te dejaré sola. Te amo como el dinero, te amo como los coches, Te amo, nena, te amo nena, donde quiera que estés Te amo de cerca, te amo de lejos, Te amo, nena, te amo, nena, dondequiera que estés Te amo como el dinero, te amo como los coches, Te amo, nena, te amo nena, donde quiera que estés Te retengo como los diamantes, te trato como a una estrella Te amo, nena, te amo, nena, donde quiera que estés Mira chico, he pasado por cosas Que parecían un rayo de sol, Que parecían una pequeña lluvia Mi corazón ha sufrido cierto dolor Y no quiero volver a sufrirlo de nuevo Así que estoy haciéndote saber a la cara, Si estás planeando ser el único, Escucha mis instrucciones, Porque voy a enseñarte cómo amar Te amo como, te amo como... Cien billetes de dólar, una marca nueva de ruedas Ámame como, ámame como... Un fresco nuevo corte de pelo, nene te necesito Te amo como, te amo como... Un nuevo par de zapatos de hielo Ámame como, ámame como, ámame, ámame, ámame... Oooooh Ámame como el dinero, ámame como los coches, Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés (Donde quiera que estes) Ámame de cerca, ámame de lejos, Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés (estés) Ámame como el dinero, (ámame, ámame) ámame como los coches, Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés (estés) Retenme como los diamantes, trátame como a una estrella Ámame, nene, ámame, nene, donde quiera que estés Ámame, nene, ámame, nene Donde quiera que estés Ámame, nene, ámame, nene Donde quiera que estés Ámame, nene, ámame, nene Sun/Akon Donde quiera que estés Ámame, nene Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls